Arburian Pelarota
Arburian Pelarotas are a sapient species from the destroyed planet Arburia. Biology Arburian Pelarotas are white-skinned, bulky aliens with stubby arms and legs. They have yellow, shell-like plating on their back, wrists, legs, and shoulders. Arburian Pelarotas have squinted eyes and a wide mouth. They also have black stripes above and sometimes below their face, plus they have black surrounding their shell. As children, Arburian Pelarotas have few, sharp teeth. Once they reach adolecence, they have full human-like teeth. Adult-aged Arburian Pelarotas have a similar appearance to children, only have small lines near their fingers. Female Arburian Pelarotas have purple skin, blue shells and appear to have a slimmer torso and pelvis, their shell plates are smaller and they have feminine lips and full human-like teeth as children. Arburian Pelarotas from Dimension 23 have light blue skin with dark blue shells. Powers and Abilities Arburian Pelarotas can curl into a ball, encasing themselves in their shell. When rolled up, they can roll at high speeds for transportation or to slam into or run over enemies. They can also ricochet and bounce off surfaces in this form. From inside their shell, Arburian Pelarotas can withstand a drop to Earth from space without harm from the heat of re-entering the atmosphere, though they can still suffer mild pain from the force of the impact. Arburian Pelarotas appear to be able to perceive their surroundings in their shell, despite their eyes being covered. Arburian Pelarota shell is resistant to acids and lava, and can deflect energy-based attacks. Arburian Pelarotas are capable of withstanding the vacuum of space, but they still need to breathe. Weaknesses Arburian Pelarotas are subject to the physical laws of reflection and conservation of momentum, meaning that they can have difficulty stopping or controlling direction at high speeds. Arburian Pelarotas can get trapped on sticky surfaces. Arburian Pelarotas are vulnerable to electricity. Notable Arburian Pelarotas *Cannonbolt (the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Arburian Pelarota) 'Arburian Pelarota Hybrids' *Kevin Levin (Omniverse mutation; flashback) (1/11 Arburian Pelarota, 10/11 various) *Ultimate Kevin (1/49 Arburian Pelarota, 48/49 various) 'Prototype Omnitrix Fusions' *Cannon Arms (½ Arburian Pelarota ½ Tetramand) *Cannon Matter (½ Arburian Pelarota ½ Galvan) *Cannonchuck (½ Arburian Pelarota ½ Perk Gourmand) *Cannonfreak (½ Arburian Pelarota ½ Ectonurite) *Cannongrade (½ Arburian Pelarota ½ Galvanic Mechamorph) *Cannonjaws (½ Arburian Pelarota ½ Piscciss Volann) *Cannonmutt (½ Arburian Pelarota ½ Vulpimancer) *Cannonwolf (½ Arburian Pelarota ½ Loboan) *Cannonvine (½ Arburian Pelarota ½ Florauna) *Diamondbolt (½ Arburian Pelarota ½ Petrosapien) *Frankenbolt (½ Arburian Pelarota ½ Transylian) *Heatbolt (½ Arburian Pelarota ½ Pyronite) *Snare-bolt (½ Arburian Pelarota ½ Thep Khufan) *Stinkbolt (½ Arburian Pelarota ½ Lepidopterran) *XLRBolt (½ Arburian Pelarota ½ Kineceleran) 'Ben 10,000 Timeline ' *Cannonbolt (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Arburian Pelarota) 'Dimension 23' *Rollaway (the Hero Watch's DNA sample of an Arburian Pelarota) [[Gwen 10 Timeline|'Gwen 10 Timeline']] *Arburian Pelarota (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Arburian Pelarota) 'Protector of Earth Timeline' *Cannonbolt (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Arburian Pelarota) 'Vilgax Attacks Timeline' *Cannonbolt (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Arburian Pelarota) 'Omniverse (Video Game) Timeline' *Cannonbolt (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Arburian Pelarota) 'Omniverse 2 Timeline' *Cannonbolt (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Arburian Pelarota) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species from Arburia Category:Species with Hard Shell Category:Species with Enhanced Strength Category:Species with Enhanced Speed (in shell) Category:Species with Energy Deflection Category:Species with Limited Space Survivability